Time Stopper's Partner
by Spica Heavens
Summary: "Let's face it Sakura, Sasuke is a time stopper and you are the chosen one to be his partner, he needs your help." AU school-fic


Time Stopper's Partner

1: The minutes he came into my life.

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters. The characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Sorry for the mistakes if there's any. This is my first time publishing fan fiction. Well, let's go on to the story now.

0ooooooo0

"Come on Sakura! We're going to be late!"

"Yeah, wait a minute!" I shouted while I took my school bag and ran out of my room to my noisy best friend, Ino.

"Took you long enough, forehead. Is that what I should expect from the 'honor student'? " She said in annoying tone while we walked with big steps toward our school.

"Shut up Ino! It was because I studied hard yesterday."

"Oh yeah right… then, it must be a ghost with a stupid pink hair that I saw sound asleep yesterday at 09.00 PM in your room…" I could see a small smirk adorned her face.

_Crap. She got me._ I felt heats rose to my face.

"It…it was just a… little relaxation between studies! I did wake up after that!

"OK OK well it's not like you need that much of studies, your big forehead already bear a big brain inside after all…"

"Agggghhhhh! Really! Stop adoring my oh-so-awesome forehead alright?" Ino laughed whole heartedly after she heard my reply. I just rolled my eyes and drag her to our school.

I, Sakura Haruno, was already in my 2nd year of high school. I and Ino went to a boarding school called 'International Namikaze Boarding School' in Konoha. It was a big school with high-tech facilities and well-known by always succeeded in changing their students' behavior to be the better one. The school also forbade the students to interact between male and female except if it was important. So, the classes are divided between boys' and girls'. At first, I hate it here but, well… this school did change me. I used to be very lazy, snob and egoist. But now, I'm an honor student. Life is such a surprise, right?

0ooooooo0

Luckily, we arrived right before the bell rang. I went straight to my seat and review physics. No, I'm not a diligent student now. Really I'm not. It was just because we got an oh-so-great physic test today and like what Ino said before, I fell asleep yesterday faster than normally. But, I did woke up for awhile and read my equations' book half asleep for a few minutes. Truthfully, I didn't like the subject. I was trying to not hate it either because I need the subject to continue to my dream university, 'Kiri's Institute of Technology'.

I read my notes for awhile and memorized every equation that was supposedly going to came out in the test until the teacher came. Thanks god for this forehead, I was able to answer many of the answers. I used to hate my forehead. But, Ino made me realized that this forehead did bear a big brain inside and I was so thankful of it.

After finished the test, I went out of the class with Ino for break. Outside the class, we met Hinata and Temari – my other close friends – that were just come out of their class.

"How is the test?" I asked them happily ignoring their stressed faces.

"Yeah… well… physics are physics" Hinata answered me, her face showing no spirit.

"Real great" Temari answered me with a clear sarcasm.

"Oww come on… like the test sheet said after the last number; 'physics is fun!'" I told them while smirking, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Yeah it was a real fun that we had a blast" Ino answered in her normal annoying tone while replying my smirk.

Then, we decided to buy some snacks from the canteen together. I bought banana cheese bread and a small box of milk. We ate while reviewing world history near our classes. Well no, we weren't a group of study maniac peoples; it was because we got a world history test after the break. Well… you see… this week was a test week so we got test all the time.

0ooooooo0

"Excuse me girls."

While we were studying, suddenly one of our teachers, Mr. Kakashi, asked us to make a way. We pulled ourselves to the wall so he could walk past us. What I didn't expect was that behind the teacher were 3 top boys of this school; Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara. When Sasuke was right in front of me, I accidentally stared at Sasuke's face. _Such a soft white skin…no wonder many girls are crazy for him._ I was mesmerized by him that I didn't realize that I had stare at him for long enough until I saw Shikamaru was staring at me strangely.I just shot Shikamaru a glare in response. Then he ignored me and looked at Temari and gave her a soft small smile. They have been together for about 3 months now. They used to argue with each other every time by using our school messenger – which they did secretly though– you see, two witty people met. It was a big interesting war. But in the end, they felt lonely without each other and Shikamaru confessed to her. After they walked past us, they followed Mr. Kakashi to an empty class. It was strange because they supposed to have their class at 3rd floor. This floor, 2nd floor, was for the girls. Well the arrangement only last for the test week though. Normally, we move classes and it was normal to clash with boys while moving.

The bell suddenly rang.

"Well then good luck everyone! And don't forget to pray for me." Temari said while walking towards her class.

"Yeah good luck everyone, I will always be praying for our success!" Hinata said with a soft assuring smile before she followed Temari. I smiled and thanked them.

Because Mrs. Tsunade who was supposed to guard the test still hadn't come, I and Ino decided to study outside the class because it was quieter there. While still studying, I saw the 3 boys from before walked toward us. It seems like they were going back to their class. I hurriedly told Ino that we better went inside the class now. But first, I went to the nearest trash bin to throw my garbage. When I looked back to Ino, what I met wasn't a pair of blue eyes that Ino had but instead, I met a pair of dark black eyes, Sasuke's eyes. My heart beat suddenly became faster than normal and I felt so light headed. I hurriedly walked to my class and passed by them on the way. When I arrived at my class, I breathed deeply, trying to control my heartbeat. _Don't tell me… I actually fall for Sasuke Uchiha? _

0ooooooo0

Well, this is all for now. And actually, I want you all to choose for me.

**Who do you think Ino should end up with? **

Kiba? Sai? Or who? Please answer it and don't forget to review ^U^

The song I was listening to: Rain – Love Song & Infinite – Can You Smile?


End file.
